


an overflowing sink

by cabriesun



Series: shance support week [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confession, Fluffy, It's sweet, M/M, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabriesun/pseuds/cabriesun
Summary: Shiro drowned in blue every day. Lance overwhelmed him. Whether it would be through conversation, his personality, constantly rich with life,  or just the awestruck beauty that stripped him sober whenever Lance caught his gaze.He thought about all these instances, staring down Lance’s bedroom door.How was to he confess his love when he couldn’t even articulate how much he loved the boy who bled blue?





	an overflowing sink

**Author's Note:**

> my second shance support week piece! hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> shout out to haley for beta-ing!
> 
> for day two: _is this right?_  
>  [ **the confession™** or struggle in affirmation]

He isn’t sure how long he’s been staring at the door. Maybe it’s been an hour, or perhaps even two. He lost count of the passing seconds when he started thinking about the boy behind the door, and soon enough those seconds turned into minutes, then hours.  
  
The goal, initially, was to walk in and confess. Confession is a vague way of describing what Shiro’s planning on doing though. He’s taking his heart, secure in the place in his chest, and giving it to Lance McClain, Blue Paladin of Voltron, and his previous inferior.  
  
How had he come to this conclusion?  
  
Shiro decided to tell himself that it wasn’t a burst of the moment type of deal, but rather a sweet, venomous build up. He’d probably bring it back to the Garrison days, where Lance may not have been a star student or an incredible pilot, but he still made himself known. He refused to be ignored, and it was impossible with a personality so bright and a heart so big.  
  
The superior officer had seen his potential from the beginning, hoping that he could move past childish tendencies and antics and discover himself through the same schooling program that molded him into Takashi Shirogane.  
  
Finding Voltron did that for him instead, and Shiro’s positive that the outcome would have been drastically different if it weren’t for Lance’s bond with the Blue Lion. To have the privilege of watching him mature, whether it be because he _had_ to, or because he simply decided it was time, is something that Shiro will never take for granted.  
  
Then, he started looking at his eyes. Admiring them is a better way to word it. Those curious glances shifted to drawn out gazes,  moving from his face top his lips, down to the curve of his hips and the skin that he would accidentally expose when changing out of his paladin armor. Locker room casualness became an embarrassing and agonizing period in Shiro’s life, but he still wanted to live it over and _over_ again as he watched Lance’s body move, paired with laughter and the banter that he’d learned to control over the years.  
  
He placed his hope in the right place, and he was startlingly aware of it as he remained static in front of Lance’s bedroom door.  
  
Shiro drowned in blue every day. Lance overwhelms him. Whether it be conversation, his personality, constantly rich with life, or just the awestruck beauty that stripped him sober whenever Lance caught his gaze.  
  
How was to he confess his love when he couldn’t even articulate how much he loved the boy who bled blue?  
  
A shaky sigh tumbles out of his body, chills fluttering against his skin as his still hand raises on the door, knocking on the young man’s door gently. Despite his dismay, he knew it was now or never. And god damn it, he couldn’t live with forever. He refused to let his feelings grip him in a chokehold any longer.  
  
But when Lance answers the door, hair curly and wild, clad in loose sweatpants and a bare chest, suddenly the chokehold sounds a lot better.  
  
“Shiro?” Lance rubs his eyes tiredly, leaning against the frame of the doorway, “it’s like, midnight, I think. However you say midnight in Altean, it’s late.”  
  
Shiro almost forgets to answer, utterly enamored by the soft tone in his voice, aware but not _really_ aware of the fact that Lance was about to go to sleep before he rudely knocked on the door. He could have knocked an hour or two ago and everything would have been fine.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he apologizes quickly, “I was just wondering if we could talk?”  
  
“Can it wait?” The Cuban boy yawns and Shiro’s heart jumps. God, he’s being so _rude_ , but he knows nothing else will happen if he doesn’t get this off his chest.  
  
“It’s important,” he tries again, “I’ll be quick?”  
  
Tiredly, but willing to stay up for a few more minutes, he nods and steps to the side, allowing Shiro to enter. He enters the paladin’s quarters with timid footsteps, taking his time as he familiarizes himself with his surroundings. Souvenirs he had picked up on their various missions and adventures lay scattered around his room, bringing life to the slightly bland room they were offered at the beginning of their endeavor. The bedroom is dim enough to see the outline of Lance’s lanky body, still managing to glow despite the lack of light.  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
He stretches, bending backward while emitting a yawn. Shiro can feel his heart in his throat as he leans against the wall only to be stopped by the younger.  
  
“Hey, you can sit…”  
  
He motions to the bed, tipping his head to the side to indicate that it was okay. Shiro tells himself to take a deep breath as he sits himself down on the mattress. Lance follows, sitting cross-legged slightly behind him.  
  
“Okay, now you can tell me what’s up.”  
  
Shiro nods, leaning back on his palms as he tries to get comfortable. He isn’t sure how long he’d be sitting there, whether Lance would kick him out in disgust, or keep him around for an extended period of time.  
  
“Well, I… just wanted to tell you that you’ve grown a lot.”  
  
Lance quirks an eyebrow and laughs uneasily,  
  
“I mean, we _have_ been up here for awhile. I’d hope I’m growing…”  
  
“No, I mean _emotionally_. Or, in terms of maturity. I don’t know, you’ve just grown up. You’ve matured into this great man and I’m just… _wow_.”  
  
“Where is this going Shiro?”  
  
_Stop going off on tangents, get to the point_.  
  
“It’s--okay, here. Let me try this a different way.”  
  
“Shiro,” Lance stops him, cold hands resting on top of his. The man shudders, wholly expecting his hands to be warm, as fiery as his tongue when he’s off on a rant.  
  
“You’re _literally_ trembling. Don’t be afraid of me, yeah?”  
  
“I just don’t know if what I’m saying is right, you know?” He tries to level, let Lance see how he’s feeling from his side of the argument, “These feelings…”  
  
“Feelings?”  
  
He’s got one foot out the doorway. Now all he’s gotta do is bring it home, _say it_ , burst and get it all out in one shot. Just, explode. Confess it all. Words…  
  
Say…  
  
Words…  
  
“Feelings. Yeah, feelings.”  
  
“Did I do something, Shiro? Because if I did, I’m sorry, and I won’t do it again. You don’t have stop yelling at me even though I’m almost twenty. You’re the leader, you can do that.”  
  
“But if I’m your leader, can I be in love with you?”  
  
_Oh_. So that’s how word vomit worked. Shiro’s voice cracked at the end of his sentence, pupils expanding as he looks directly down at Lance’s floor. Oh god, he said it! Relief washes over him just as a different breed of fear slips in, leaving Shiro in the space between a rock and a hard place.  
  
“Love? You love me?”  
  
“Grown to, I mean.”  
  
“Wait wait,” Lance shakes his head, evidently confused. If his hands still didn’t lay reassuringly in his human and artificial palms, Shiro isn’t sure where his head would be. Perhaps in the clouds, far away from the place where they sat in Lance’s dark room.  
  
“So you love me. As in, not in a friendly, brotherly team-wise manner?”  
  
“No, _no_ , none of that. Romantically. As in--”  
  
“You want to kiss me, and date me, and all that?”  
  
“Yeah. All that.”  
  
Lance huffs, a curt laugh following the release of breath. Shiro’s cheeks dust red, the embarrassing flame spreading quickly across his face rather quickly. God oh _god_ , he was confessing. This is it, this is how it works.  
  
His breathing quickens, heart pounding uncharacteristically out of his chest. Shiro usually had no room to be anxious, to be scared when leading the team into dangerous situations. Someone had to be brave, and most of the time it was him.  
  
Here and now, there was time and space to be scared. Around Lance, his heart _could_ pound at an untamed rate, because he feels _everything_ when he’s around Lance. It’s sobering and beautiful as it’s plain frustrating.  
  
“ _Wow_. I mean, I thought my luck was turning around when I didn’t _die_ the other day on Olkarion. But this is so much better.”  
  
Shiro does a double take.  
  
“Lance, if this is your way of telling me that you’re not interested, then I was probably wrong about you maturing.”  
  
“No, _no_ Shiro! I feel the same way! Or, I think I do, I dunno. I guess I’m feeling the same way?”  
  
“You guess?”  
  
He’s ecstatic, one could even say overjoyed, that his thoughts are out in the open, more tangible than they previously had been. Though despite his relief, Lance wasn’t exactly reacting in the way he expected.  
  
“No. Hold on, let me gather my thoughts really quickly.”  
  
“I’m sorry to have pushed this all on you so suddenly,” Shiro apologizes tenderly, “it’s just that it’s been a build up for awhile, and now I feel like an overflowing sink.”  
  
“How long?”  
  
He sighs, armed with a hefty response.  
  
“I saw potential in you, a gifted student that just needed to realize how gifted he really is. I tried to provide the shining light for you at the Garrison though everyone kept trying to push you away from the higher ranks. Learning that you were meant for more, for something far more honorable than becoming a top student, lead me to…fall, I suppose.”  
  
“I guess it was the same for me,” Lance bounces off of Shiro’s acknowledgments, “but it’s kind of hard to have a crush on someone that’s been your superior as well. You know, how can you be my leader if I’m in love with you?”  
  
“So, you are?” Shiro asks for a straight yes or no, the ambiguity of the conversation driving him wild.  
  
“I am, yeah,” he sighs, “it’s something that I’ve struggled with at since the Garrison as well. I guess being up in space and all diminished the idea of judgment and homophobia and just _boundaries_ in general.”  
  
“They did tell us that space is boundless back down there, didn’t they?” Shiro smiles easily and Lance returns the gesture, suggestively inching closer to the elder.  
  
“So, it’s clear that both of us suck at this.”  
  
Laughter erupts in the darkness, Lance’s commentary bringing a lighter ambiance to the room. Shiro’s heart eases up, the heaviness dissipating as he grows more comfortable with his feelings out in the open.  
  
“It’s okay,” he replies, “we can work it out together, on our own, if you’re willing?”  
  
“Of course I’m willing,” Lance smiles, warm as the blush rises to his cheeks at a furious rate. Shiro can’t miss it, as the sliver of light on his face highlights his embarrassment perfectly.  
  
“I’m glad,” he tips his head to the side, corners of his mouth tugging up happily. Lance follows, tipping his head as well as he dares to move even closer to the man beside him.  
  
The two stare at each other momentarily before Shiro opts to speak again.  
  
“So I—”  
  
“Can I kiss you, Shiro?”  
  
Both their eyes turn to the size of saucers, Lance’s because of his shock that the words even left his mouth, and Shiro’s due to the sudden confidence and forwardness.  
  
“I—I mean do you _want_ to?”  
  
Lance nods, leaning in his hands in anticipation.  
  
“Yes, I would very much like to kiss you.”  
  
_Oh_. He wasn’t expecting this one. The waves in his body shift accordingly, nerves bubbling back up and tingles spreading like wildfire on his skin.  
  
“You can kiss me,” Shiro nods, gripping the sheets with tight nervous fists as Lance takes the initiative to lean in and make the first move.  
  
The sensation of Lance is foreign; foreign, but so addicting that Shiro never wants it to be unknown again. He never wants to imagine a day where he can’t taste the man’s lips after getting a tease like that. He pecks him initially, pulling away momentarily to wait for a reaction. But Shiro just beams, pulling him back in for another passion driven embrace. He covers his lips quickly, kissing back with a fervor that Lance fights to recuperate. He has no clue what to do with his hands and opts to run them down Shiro’s shoulders, fingernails grazing against the skin his tank top exposed. The older man shudders into the kiss at the sensation. The pads of his own fingers knead themselves into his bare skin.  
  
With gentle movements, Shiro lays them down on top of the Blue Paladin’s bed, kissing him gently and plentifully as the flowers in his heart blossom, more than happy that he had Lance to fall apart into.  
  
Nothing matters except for their bodies, molding together in the darkness. There is no right or wrong as long as he’s by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed reading! this is like my favorite thing that i've written aaaaa
> 
> you can follow my tumblr [sheith-keef](https://sheith-keef.tumblr.com/) here, and the main page for [shiro loves you baby](https://shirolovesyou-baby.tumblr.com/) here.


End file.
